Treasure ,England, America
by Attempting Writers
Summary: England is having emotional problems and has Germany, N. Italy, China, France, and Japan. What England doesnt know is that America has a surprise for him. WHAT IS IT! WHO KNOWS! READ It IF THE SUPENCE KILLS YOU.


Authors note: Hello again this is another song drabble. I hoped you enjoyed some of the songs choosen. This I am a bit okay but nost I am choosing is something a bit related to there sence or sense. This one is EnglandxAmerica... sorry but I see them more as bother and mother/father/big brother role but this time I will do it... WANRING HUMAN NAMES ALSO IF THERES A LITTLE OOC GOING ON!

Teasure - Bruno Mars

Lately England has been quiet for a few days which makes me worried that something happened.

I tried to think something glad but nothing came to mind... So I though maybe he is lonely and like some company

But I dont want to walk on his steps and walk through the door. No oh no. I am ganna make it

dermatic.. I know I will write him a song...

I started working on it when I sat down listening through some old english songs. I didnt find one that didnt

seem to fit well... I started to lose it when I got a text from Canada to listen to a song call Teasure.

I had a real questionable look but I listen to it and it rang a bell.

I started writing it down.

Finally I was done writing the lyrics and started practicing on it and got instermental of Treasure so I sang it.

It was brilant like feeling. So I went to his house but I didnt knock oh no. If you want to make an entrance make it loud and noticible.

So I pulled out the lyrics out and read it one last time and pulled out my top peice of my suit.

I know me wearing this is a bit too much but I just want to show I care dearly.

Once I played the song I turned it loud and I do mean loud and I could hear him yelling about the 'bloody' sound.

Once he opened the doors I started to sing.

"Give me your

Give me your

Give me your attention, baby" took another breath as he stood there

"I gotta tell a little something about yourself

You're wonderful, flawless,

Ooh, youre a sexy man..."

Man this is going to be long but he still stood there

"But you walk around here like

You wanna be someone else...

Oh woah

I know that you dont know it but your fine so fine... Fine so fine..."

took another breathing but rise and lower my voice

to be a little romantic...

"Oh woah

Oh girl, Im gonna show you when youre mine, Oh mine

Mine oh mine...

Treasure! That is what you are

Honey youre my golden star

I know you can make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you"

With that another breath and I could feel the music beat through my viens as I prepared myself for a dance with him.

He still stood there in gazed into what I pull onto the floor of me singing like a pop star

"If you let me treasure you!~ Oh Ohh~!

Pretty buy pretty boy pretty boy

You should be smiling

A boy like you should never look so blue."

Once I hear myself sing to the beat and the faster rymthem it started to sound a bit corny but still got a good tune to it

"Youre everything I see in my dreams

I wouldnt say that to you if it wasnt true

Oh woah

I know that you dont know it but youre fine so fine... Fine So FINE~!"

I drew a bit more and I left my hand out for him to take which he did

and we danced a bit propore like but more faster pace than soft like

"Oh woah

Oh boy Im gonna show you when youre mine, Oh mine, Mine oh Mine~!"

We danced on the pavement and some dirt, grass, and stones from all sizes

I didnt know that Japan had a recored inside because I would defently stop and run away. There were some other people as well like Germany, North Italy, France, Canada, Japan, and China to support him on his needs.

Well they came outside and North Italy wanted to dance but Germany told him no.

"Treasure~!

THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE~!

HONEY YOURE MY GOLDEN STAR~!

I KNOW YOU CAN MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE~!

IF YOU LET ME TREASURE YOU~!"

I sang a little bit more louder than last time which didnt bother his it seems

"IF YOU LET ME TREASURE YOU~!

Oh OHH~!

You are my treasure

You are my treasure

You are my treasure

YEAH YOU

YOU

YOU

YOU ARE~!" with another in draw I shouted but lowered it more

"You are my treasure

You are my treasure

You are my treasure

YEAH YOU

YOU

YOU

YOU ARE~!"

Quick redraw on my breathing but realesing before I suffocate from too much indraws for breathing

"TREASURE! THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE

HONEY YOURE MY GOLDEN STAR

I KNOW YOU CAN MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE

IF YOU LET ME TREASURE YOU~!

IF YOU LET ME TREASURE YOU

YOU

YOU

YOU ARE~!"

That was the end of the song and Arthur looked at me and smiled warmly like smile.

I lifted his chin slowly and kissed him there without noticing a thing going on around the world. I can careless right now

all I care 'bout if Arthur is happy or not. Everyone that was with England was surprised and shocked about my voice.

Even Japan showed some shock but he recored the whole thing which I didnt care.


End file.
